


The Watchpoint

by SleepieAsh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically everyone is in this - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Office, M/M, Newspaper AU, more tags will be added, occasionally a chatfic, ships are not set in stone, supposed to be funny but we'll see -finger guns-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepieAsh/pseuds/SleepieAsh
Summary: Between Jamison's daily science experiment and the fact that Sombra somehow got full access to all of their handhelds, it's a wonder that The Watchpoint still operates effectively. Well, mostly.Alternatively, Hana Song is the first intern The Watchpoint has had in a year and it only takes her a few minutes to figure out why.





	1. Issue 1

* * *

When Hana saw the ad for the journalism internship, she’d immediately jumped on it. It’d seemed like an easy way for her to have something to do as well as get a little publicity for her new gaming channel. Not to mention that it seemed like a competitive internship with it only accepting certain people. Nevertheless, when she’d met Jack, one of the managing editors, she didn’t expect for the first thing she heard (besides Jack’s introduction) to be an explosion.

“Oh, no, no, _no_.” she says, five feet away from the revolving doors but already pivoting on her heels.

Hana is young but she’s not foolish. No amount of extra credits or her internship coordinator talking up a paid internship is going to have her laying down her life at _19_. What’s the sound of explosives doing in a newspaper building anyway?

Jack doesn’t even look at her, a small smile on his face as he catches her around the shoulders and turns her around. “Welcome to The Watchpoint.”

Hana looks at him in mute horror as he leads her through the revolving doors. She’s pretty sure she’s never seen a man so proud of the fact that some form of chaos is occurring in a place that’s supposed to have nothing but middle-aged people bored from day to day white collar work.

There’s also the fact that Jack didn’t seem the least bit surprised about the aituation but she’ll have to question him about that later.

As the two of them enter the main room, Hana takes a bit to look around and take in her surrondings. She has to hand it to them. Everything’s prestine with clean, polished hardwood floors and light biege walls. All of the furniture is in neat order and the receptionist’s desk is free of clutter.

Well... besides the feet of an unfamiliar woman resting on top of it.

“Sombra.” Jack says as they approach the desk.

“Jack.” the woman replies, not even sparing him a glance and continuing to read something on the tablet in front of her.

“Where’s Satya?” Jack proceeds to ask, looking behind the desk as if this ‘Satya’ is expected to be crouched under it. “If you’ve blocked the clearance on her tablet again, I swea-”

Abruptly, Sombra got to her feet, the rolling chair she’d been sitting in hitting the wall behind her. “Sorry, Jackie, I’d love to chat but I promised Gabe I’d finish my column today by noon.”

“Your column doesn’t roll out until two weeks from now.” Jack said, eyes narrowing. “You’re not even finished with the website so I doubt you’ve finished the column that’s supposed to discuss it.”

“Whoa, Jesse, is that you?” Sombra asked, pulling her phone out and putting it up to her ear. “You need me? Of course I’ll head over there!”

Amused, Hana snuck a look at the screen of her phone, seeing it clearly dark.

“Jesse’s at home sick.” Jack said flatly, crossing his arms.

But, Sombra didn’t seem to be paying attention. She was making an exaggerated show out of gathering her things in a hurry and making a beeline to the door. “Sorry, boss, gotta go help out my brother!” she said before jetting out the revolving doors.

“You two aren’t siblings!” Jack called out, heading to the doors. Sticking his head out, he added, “And your shift isn’t over, Sombra!”

Hana had only been in the presence of this “Sombra” for five minutes at the most and she already knew she liked her. After all, how could you dislike someone who was able to outwardly lie to the boss like that and completely get away with it? Not to mention that she did something...”interesting"...to this “Satya” and Hana honestly couldn’t wait to find out.

Sighing, Jack turned back to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hana noted that he seemed to be a bit doting. Almost like a dad, honestly. “Let’s go. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team that’s here today and then you can start on your evaluation.”

The trek through the building seemed like it’d be short and Hana could sense she was probably about to be bored with what was to come. Next to the receptionist’s desk was a door which she assumed led to where everyone else worked. There was a simple keypad next to it where Jack swiped a handheld and then held the door open for her to step through.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured as soon as they’d cleared the door. “You’ll get one of these too.”

Immediately behind the door was exactly what Hana had expected, rows of desks divided with the average separator. Behind the rows were a series of offices that she could guess belonged to the people in charge. A break room was immediately to her left, the door left ajar. Peeking in, she could see a water cooler and a coffee maker as well as basic appliances like a refrigerator and a microwave. Three vending machines also lined the back wall. A few tables as well as a futon were scattered about the room. It seemed nice, albeit a little uncomfortable.

Jack had stopped walking to let Hana look around so she took the opportunity to study the employees that she could see hanging around.

There was a pretty blonde-haired woman leaning against one of the separators in between the desks, holding a mug of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. She had heavy bags under her eyes and didn’t seem “that” approachable at the moment. Hana noted to stay away from her considering that she also seemed to be nursing a headache if the pills she just dropped into her coffee were any indication.

Not far from her, a guy with green hair was spinning around in his chair, looking bored out of his mind. On one of his rotations, he rolled over to the blonde-haired woman and looked up at her with what Hana assumed was puppy dog eyes. “Angela-”

“No.” the woman, Angela, replied. “Genji, I’m trying to work.”

“You’re always ‘trying to work’” Genji mumbled quietly, face falling, before rolling back to his desk.

Gesturing to them, Jack opened his mouth to provide an explanation. “That’s Angela and Genji. Angela is our health editor. She gives out advice and has a monthly column with health tips. Genji, on the other hand...”

Jack trailed off as Hana set her eyes on Genji. The man in question was attempting to keep a pencil balanced on his nose as he spun around in his chair.

“Genji handles our comics and comedy section.”

“I can tell.” Hana mutters under her breath. Despite the comment, she could tell she’d get along with the guy if his mannerisms were anything to go by.

As they continued on through the rows of desks, she saw several employees typing away at computers or shuffling through stacks of papers like Angela’s. Some employees looked busier than others with some of them even seemingly ignoring their work for more recreational activities.

Hana’s mind wanders back to the explosion she’d heard earlier and she brings this up to Jack, dread setting in her stomach.

“That was probably just Jamison.” Jack says offhandedly. “He’s like that.”

“Jamison sounds dangerous.” Hana replies flatly.

“He’s harmless, I promise.”

Reaching the back of the room where the row of offices were, Jack stopped in front of a blond man sitting cross-legged on the floor. Before he even introduced him, Hana could tell this was the infamous Jamison. His hair was awry as well as his clothes and he had what was basically a science experiment gone wrong sitting in front of him.

“Jamison, what have I told you about bringing your, uh, tests to work?” Jack asked, glaring down at the blond.

Jamison jumped a bit before peering up at Jack. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Turning back to Jamison’s test, Hana realized that he’d already slid everything under the nearest desk. While Jack was occupied trying to find all the pieces, Jamison hopped up, bolted across the room and flinged the door open, wasting no time in heading to the front of the building.

Hana turned her attention back to Jack who just held a palm to his face, sighing. “I’m sensing a pattern here.”

The man set his glare on her before continuing to the row of offices. Hana followed, throughly amused.

The first door had a name and title she didn’t recognize, “Winston, Editor-in-chief.” The door immediately next to the first one was the entrance to Jack’s office, his “Managing Editor” plaque clearly on the door. The next door mirrored Jack’s with the name “Gabriel Reyes” on it but the same title. There were a few other doors but some of them had empty plaques and the others were too far down the hallway for Hana to make out what they said.

Jack continued on to the second managing editor’s door. Pausing and turning his eyes upward as if saying a prayer, he pushed the door open and ushered Hana inside.

The office itself looked normal with a desk that held several trinkets and three chairs in front of it. A bookshelf sat on the right wall with a few empty shelves across from it. At the desk sat a man that looked at them as if Jack was about to tell him that he’d been announced the leader of a group rather than him.

“Gabe,” Jack began. “This is our new intern, Hana Song. She’s going to be handling her own gaming column soon.”

“Hey, welcome.” Gabe said to Hana before turning to Jack. “Get out of my office, Morrison.”

“Oh, so I’m ‘ _Morrison_ ’ now.”

“You were Jack before you stole my parking spot.”

Jack rolled his eyes so hard, Hana was scared they’d get stuck. “Oh, _here we go again_. Gabe, we’re both managing editors which means one of us parks in the spot and the other one has to park in the general managing spot. And of course, I’ll remind you for the _fifth_ time that it’s exactly three spots down.”

“You know I have bad knees!”

“A guy has one knee injury and suddenly he can’t walk fifteen extra steps in the morning.”

“It was traumatizing for me, asshole.”

“Akande accidentally dislocated one of your kneecaps and suddenly you have bad knees.”

“Don’t talk to me. You weren’t there when I was in the hospital.” At this, Gabe turned his nose up at Jack, looking at him in disgust.

“You were literally there for less than an hour.”

Looking even more frustrated, Gabe whispered a few words under his breath in what Hana thought was Spanish. Jack didn’t look the least bit surprised when she turned to him to catch his expression.

“Don’t curse at me in Spanish.” Jack said simply before spinning around, ushering Hana through the door and shutting it behind them.

“I’m sorry about that.” Jack said once they’d walked back to the series of desks. He actually looked apologetic which had Hana believing that this was a frequent occurrence when it came to one Gabriel Reyes and an intern or new employee.

“No problem, daddio!” Hana replied. Although she thought it was weird that he was letting all this stuff go, she could admit that she liked Jack so far.

“Never call me that again.” Jack said with a tight smile.

With that, Jack led Hana to her new desk which is exactly like the others except with the absence of personal belongings. He then left her to herself for the first time since she’d gotten there. Sighing, she plopped down in the chair and started her pre-internship evaluation while she had the time.

The questions were simple, asking about her supervisor (or lack thereof), co-workers that she’d met so far and how she thought she’d gonna settle into the job.

Grinning, Hana answered “He’s a dad.” for the first question and gave small comments about Sombra, Jamison and Gabe as well as Angela and Genji although she’s pretty sure they didn’t notice her presence earlier. For Gabe, she put Jack’s name in small print next to his and then drew a large heart around it.

For a few minutes, Hana stared at the last question, tapping her pen against her mouth.

Swiveling around in her chair, Hana took in the sight of Sombra, apparently returned, stealing cookies from another employee’s desk before running off and disappearing into one of the doors at the back.

Turning back to her paper, she wrote, “There’s no better internship for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this (and a majority of the fic most likely) is unbeta'd! So if you see a mistake, it's a-okay to let me know! 
> 
> With that, thank you for reading the first chapter of what I'm hoping to be a pretty long fic. Although the first chapter features Hana, there's not really a specific main character. Chapters will randomly focus on the group, one character, two, etc. as the fic progresses. 
> 
> Also, check out my brand new writing blog if you get a chance! - sleepieash @ tumblr


	2. Issue 2

* * *

Satya’s patience was being tested.

Yesterday, Sombra had locked her out of her own devices, leaving her with no choice but to manually override it all and start over. Again. For the third time this week. And now, today, she was expected to play 20 Questions with the intern she hadn’t heard anything about until that particular morning. Perfect.

“The newbie is cute.” Sombra said as she laid across the receptionist’s desk, knocking over several of Satya’s papers in the process. “I think she’ll fit in here nicely.”

“Can you please go be you somewhere else?” Satya spat out, ignoring Sombra’s comments about Hana.

It was only 9:30 AM. Satya hadn’t had any coffee yet and Hana was already late. Sitting directly in front of her was Hana’s new handheld, a manual that Satya herself had strung together (The Watchpoint hadn’t had one, or any rules for that manner, previously to her writing it) and the login information for the group chatroom. 

Said chatroom was supposed to be for business-related discussions only but conversation strayed much more frequently than Satya liked. And if Sombra was sure that Hana would fit right in with the rest of the group, Satya figured she should finally appoint someone else as a moderator, considering that her, Jack, Gabe, Winston and Ana were clearly not enough. Especially since only she and Winston stayed on topic. Satya definitely wanted to be prepared for the overload of messages that was sure to come as soon as Hana joined the chat.

Sighing in defeat, Satya began to rearrange her documents.

Around 9:45, a young girl with long brown hair in a simple dress, bubblegum in her mouth, approached the desk. Taking her in, Satya noted that it was definitely the new intern. The girl had that look of mischeif that too many individuals employed there constantly displayed. Reluctantly, Satya silently agreed with Sombra about Hana’s inclusion in the crew.

“Hana Song?” Satya asked carefully.

Nodding, the girl popped her bubblegum and shifted the backpack she had on to her other shoulder. Sombra, who had been watching carefully since Hana walked in, sat up on Satya’s desk and fought back a grin.

“Satya Vaswani. It is a pleasure.” Satya introduced. Moving on, she took the first item that now belonged to Hana and presented it to her. “Here is your handheld. On it, you will find basic information about the company as well as about individuals you’ve met so far. To get around the building, you will need the handheld to access employee-only areas.”

As soon as the handheld was in Hana’s hands, she turned it over and began to check it out, seemingly disinterested in the piece of technology. Satya watched as she began to scroll through the applications on the handheld.

Satya sincerely hoped that Hana wasn’t searching for games because if Jack’s brief introduction of Hana this morning was anything to go by, it meant that if she were to find games, Satya would never be able to finish her job of passing information on to the intern.

Becoming slightly nervous, Satya handed over the manual and sticky note with Hana’s login information. “The manual contains rules and regulations that you’re expected to follow and the login information contained on that note will give you access to the group chatroom and discussion boards.” With a small sigh, Satya added, “Remember that both the chatroom and the discussion boards are strictly for work-related conversation.”

“No problemo.” Hana replied, grinning.

Sombra shared her grin and Satya suppressed a sigh for what seemed like the twentieth time that day alone. Hana seemed nice enough but if Sombra liked her, Satya could already tell that she’d need to ask Angela about stronger headache medication.

* * *

That night, propped up in comfortable clothes and settled into an armchair, Satya navigated onto the company sites. Ignoring the temptation to check out the chatroom for the time being, she first went to the discussion boards. Usually, a new recruit would introduce themselves on the boards and more often than not, quite a few other employees would welcome them to the team. Hana's introduction post was no different.

**Heeeey!!**

****

by **Hana Song** \- _Tuesday 7:46 PM_   

> I'm sure a lot of you have heard of me by now but I'm Hana, the new intern! I'll be starting off a new gaming column so make sure you check it out when it rolls out for the first time.

**Re:**   **Heeeey!!**

****

by ** Ana Amari - **_Tuesday 8:23 PM_   

> At least yours wasn't novel-length like _someone's_.
> 
> Anyway, welcome to hell! 

**Re:**   **Heeeey!!**

****

by ** Winston - ** _Tuesday 8:30 PM_   

> Ana, please stop discussing my past posts. My introduction wasn't novel-length. I just had to make sure everyone knew the appropriate information about me. Nevertheless, welcome, Hana! We're very pleased to have you here on our team and I look forward to seeing what you do with your column.

**Re:**   **Heeeey!!**

****

by ** Ana Amari - ** _Tuesday 8:33 PM_

> Lol, he's doing it again.

Rolling her eyes, Satya added her own quick post before moving on.

**Re: Heeeey!!**

****

by ** ** Satya Vaswani - **** _Tuesday 8:40 PM_  

> Welcome to The Watchpoint, Ms. Song. It was very nice to meet you earlier today and I expect you to be a wonderful asset to the company.

Nodding, Satya navigated away from the discussion boards and logged into the company chatroom. The first thing she did was change Hana’s status from “Guest” to “Columnist,” giving her access to the discussion boards for her fellow columnists (plus a few more general ones) and a few trivial things in the chatroom itself.

With that, Satya took a deep breath and entered the chatroom, hoping that the conversation was about work.

For once, that seemed to be the case. Maybe the addition of Hana wouldn’t be detrimental to everyone staying on task.

jack_morrison: Hey Satya. We were just talking about you

satya_vaswani: Me?

jack_morrison: Hana was telling us about the manual you gave her

satya_vaswani: What of it?

sombra: it’s boring

satya_vaswani: I’m sorry, but who lifted your ban?

sombra: ;)

sombra: can’t keep me out chica

satya_vaswani: If only.

satya_vaswani: Did you have any questions, Ms. Song?

sombra: oh so she gets to be called ms. song

satya_vaswani: Hush.

hana_song: yeah, um

hana_song: this part

**Hana Song has attached: IMAGE_004.png**

hana_song: i can’t follow the conference meeting schedule

sombra: why does it look like a shitty powerpoint presentation

hana_song: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

hana_song: this is the online ver of the manual

hana_song: i was too lazy to look at the paper copy satya gave me

satya_vaswani: Ignoring that. Why can't you attend? Does it conflict with prior engagements?

hana_song: yes

sombra: ooo una amante? ;)

hana_song: um

jack_morrison: She’s suggesting that you’re seeing someone

hana_song: oh yeah sure

sombra: !!!

hana_song: his name is battlegrounds

sombra: ???

hana_song: it’s a game. i usually stream on the days the conference meetings are and it takes Forever to get everything set up so i probably can’t go

sombra: stream the meeting

hana_song: lol

satya_vaswani: Those meetings are supposed to be confidential. We talk about our ideas there.

jack_morrison: Yeah I can’t allow that

jack_morrison: We could always change the time

satya_vaswani: With all due respect, why can’t Ms. Song choose another time for her stream?

sombra: for once, i agree with you

hana_song: i guess i could :(

hana_song: i just started out though so it might be a bit weird for my subs that i’m changing so soon

jack_morrison: Do you want this job

hana_song: ya

jack_morrison: Then change it

hana_song: ya :(

jack_morrison: Glad we see eye to eye

gabriel_reyes: **Oh, the newbie is here.**

jack_morrison: And that’s my cue to get the fuck out of here

sombra: oh shit

sombra: wow dad what’d you do

gabriel_reyes: **I’m not your father.**

gabriel_reyes: **And I took what’s rightfully mine.**

hana_song: omg

sombra: ^^^

sombra: his virginity????

gabriel_reyes: **What?**

gabriel_reyes: **No.**

gabriel_reyes: **My parking spot.**

sombra: oh that’s boring

sombra: when are you going to confess to him

gabriel_reyes: **There’s nothing to confess.**

sombra: lol okay did you forget what you told me at the company picnic

gabriel_reyes: **Sombra. My office. 5 minutes.**

hana_song: lol it's almost 9 pm

hana_song: he's joking about going to his office right? 

sombra: haha

sombra: i wish :)

sombra: i hate this fucking job :))))

satya_vaswani: Oh. She left before I could beg her to quit. 

hana_song: this place is great

satya_vaswani: Do you see why I had to tell you to keep on topic when in here? This chatroom is only supposed to be for work, not socialization.

hana_song: lol

hana_song: everyone's so interesting tho

satya_vaswani: Anyway...

satya_vaswani: Do you have any other questions, Ms. Song?

hana_song: ye

satya_vaswani: Yes?

hana_song: how does gabe make his text bold 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, thank you so much for the hits, bookmarks, kudos and comments, everyone! I'm so happy people are interested in this. I'm trying to go for a update every Wednesday but I'll let you guys know (probably on Tumblr) if I can't get it up on a certain Wednesday.
> 
> By the way, guys, let me know if you think the rating needs to rise. The only things that may be a little iffy are the strong language and there may be some jokes that might be a bit racy. I'm gonna keep the rating at T for right now but I'm definitely open to changing it. I don't wanna surprise anyone (in a bad way) haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my blog. - sleepieash @ tumblr


	3. Issue 3

* * *

If anyone asked Angela what she thought of the new intern, she’d have no words. Not just because of the fact that she had yet to be properly introduced to the young columnist but also because after catching up on the company chatroom, it seemed like the girl was another Sombra. Although, Angela had to give it to her, she was much more tolerable than actual Sombra.

Sighing and bringing her cup of coffee to her lips, Angela tabbed away from the medical articles she’d been catching up on to once again check on the aforementioned chatroom. All morning, they’d been discussing little about work and more about the plans they had for the weekend. And although Angela was never a stickler for staying on topic like Satya, she could see why it would irritate others.

hana_song: i’m planning on having a casual weekend

hana_song: gonna play the sims or something

gabriel_reyes: **When are you going to do actual work?**

hana_song: brushing up my skills is part of my work!!

gabriel_reyes: **The Sims requires no skill.**

hana_song: take that back or i won’t marry your sim to jack’s

gabriel_reyes: **If his sim is anything like the real thing, I promise you that my sim doesn’t want to be married to his.**

hana_song: okay then i’ll marry his to angela’s

gabriel_reyes: **Wait.**

hana_song: no it’s too late

hana_song: it’s all about jangela now ;)

Slightly amused, Angela decided that now was probably the best time to make a reappearance. Partly because she figured she might as well communicate with Hana and partly because she just wanted to get on Gabriel’s nerves. Much more the latter than the former if she was being honest.

angela_ziegler: Can I name the kids?

hana_song: sure!!

gabriel_reyes: **Hold on.**

angela_ziegler: Manon for a girl and Julien for a boy.

hana_song: cute!!!!

gabriel_reyes: **Okay, but..**.

gabriel_reyes: **Shouldn’t Angela be paired with Genji or Fareeha?**

angela_ziegler: What are you implying?

angela_ziegler: Are you saying I’m not a good match for Jack?

gabriel_reyes: **No.**

gabriel_reyes: **I’m just saying that you’re not a good match for Jack.**

angela_ziegler: -_-

hana_song: who is fareeha :0

gabriel_reyes: **Angela’s girlfriend.**

hana_song: o

hana_song: i thought you were dating genji tbh

gabriel_reyes: **Yep.**

hana_song: wait so you’re dating them both???

Flustered, Angela took a quick sip of coffee and begrudgingly typed out a reply to Hana. Leave it to Gabriel to take the focus off of him by dragging her non-existant love life into a conversation.

angela_ziegler: I’m not dating anyone.

angela_ziegler: Gabriel’s just upset that you chose me over him.

hana_song: oh so gabe being gabe

angela_ziegler: Yes. :)

angela_ziegler: Jesse! How are you feeling?

jesse_mccree: Pretty good doc

jesse_mccree: Thanks for the meds btw

angela_ziegler: You’re welcome. I’m happy you’re getting better.

gabriel_reyes: **Are you coming to work?**

hana_song: wow straight to the point

jesse_mccree: Yes dad

gabriel_reyes: **I’m not your father.**

jesse_mccree: Whatever you say dad

jesse_mccree: Anyway is that a newbie

hana_song: yep im hana!!

hana_song: new columnist!

gabriel_reyes: **Hana is preparing to write a gaming column for us.**

jesse_mccree: Oh nice!

jesse_mccree: Reckon Ill meet you in person when I get there

gabriel_reyes: **By the way, Jesse, is Sombra with you?**

gabriel_reyes: **Every time I try to contact her about working on the website, she says she’s taking care of stuff for you.**

jesse_mccree: Thankfully I aint seen that demon for a few days

jesse_mccree: The only thing she “took care of” was my health

jesse_mccree: Since she’s the reason I got food poisoning

hana_song: should you be talking about your sis like that??

jesse_mccree: _SIS?_

jesse_mccree: LMAO SHE AINT MY SISTER

angela_ziegler: If anything, Fareeha is more of your sister than Sombra.

jesse_mccree: Agreed

gabriel_reyes: **Anything to bring Fareeha back into the conversation, huh Angela?**

angela_ziegler: Gabriel.

angela_ziegler: I’m not just a columnist. I’m also the onsite doctor.

angela_ziegler: Remember that next time Akande dislocates one of your kneecaps.

gabriel_reyes: **There won’t be a next time.**

hana_song: how did that even happen

jesse_mccree: Lets just say that ol Akande has anger management issues

jesse_mccree: If hes mad, he punches

hana_song: you’re telling me that he punched gabe’s kneecap out of its socket??? :0

jesse_mccree: No

jesse_mccree: He punched the wall opposite of Gabes office

jesse_mccree: The impact dislocated Gabes kneecap

jesse_mccree: Which honestly is even funnier if you ask me

gabriel_reyes: **No one did.**

gabriel_reyes: **In fact no one told you to tell the story, idiota.**

jesse_mccree: Yeah okay

jesse_mccree: Its not like you can do anything to me

gabriel_reyes: **Besides fire you.**

jesse_mccree: You wont tho

jesse_mcree: I’m your only son

gabriel_reyes: **I’m. Not. Your. Father.**

jesse_mccree: Te quiero papá

gabriel_reyes: **I**

jesse_mccree: Wow hes extra angry today

jesse_mccree: It's only a matter of time before hes yellin "die, die, die" at things

hana_song: he does that?

jesse_mccree: Ohhh, kid, you have no idea

angela_ziegler: Honestly, it's a wonder he's still part of management.

jesse_mccree: Well, he is good at what he does

jesse_mccree: When hes not angry ofc

angela_ziegler: True.

jesse_mccree: Anyway Im gonna go down a few more pills before I head there

jesse_mccree: See ya'll then

angela_mccree: Bye Jesse.

hana_song: bye!! 

Angela took that as a cue to say her goodbyes to Hana as well before logging out of the chatroom. 

Leaning back, she sipped her coffee, satisfied with the conversation. Although it had very little to do with work, getting on Gabriel's nerves (even if it was just a little) never failed to cheer her up. Not to mention that Jesse was also feeling better. Hopefully, all this good omens didn't backfire and turn her day to shit. 

Scanning the room as she stood to refill her coffee cup, Angela noticed that several people hadn't came in yet. It  _was_ still early but it was almost 10 which meant that everyone should have been there. Jesse's absence was understandable, Sombra's obvious but where was everyone else? Hana was sat at her assigned desk, furiously typing away with one hand and moving her mouse rapidly with the other. It was sort of impressive. 

Angela entered the break room and made a beeline for the coffee machine. Only after she had refilled her cup did she notice the group of people sat at one of the tables in the room.

Already sipping, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing?"

A few members of said group (Genji, Jamison and Lúcio to be exact) looked in her direction. Lena and Amélie who were also sat around the table kept speaking in low whispers. It all seemed quite suspicious and Angela would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious.

"We're planning an intervention." Genji explained and then patted the seat next to him. "Come join us, Angela!"

Still fairly curious, Angela sat in the offered chair and then turned to look at him, waiting for an explanation. 

"We can't let this go on." Genji said. 

The other members of the group nodded in succession. 

"We have to do something." 

Another nod.

"And soon."

Murmurs of agreement occurred throughout the group.

Irritated with the lack of explanation, Angela turned to Genji, slightly fuming. "Okay, I get it. Who are you planning an intervention for?"

Genji slowly shook his head. "She doesn't even know..."

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, his eyes boring into hers. She stared back for a few moments before flushing slightly and looking away. There might have been a little truth in what Gabriel was implying earlier about her maybe, _possibly_ being attracted to Genji or Fareeha or _both_. But, she didn't need to let him know that and she certainly didn't need to let Genji know that either.

"It's for you, Angie." Lena pipes up from across the table.

Immediately, any small amount of affection she was feeling was crushed by a small flicker of anger. " _Excuse me?_ "

Lúcio gestured to the coffee mug she was holding. "This is probably the fifth cup of coffee you had and we all came in for work at 9 AM. I know you're a doctor and all, but that's probably not healthy, right? Not to mention that you're like this...hmm, every day?" 

Angela stared at him in horror. "So what? I don't have a coffee _problem_." After saying this, she scratched lightly at her arm in nervousness, the others latching onto said movement as if it was confirmation that she was addicted to caffeine. 

The others at the group exchanged a look. Angela focused on Lúcio. "Listen. Just because you've been studying how to use musical therapy to heal, doesn't mean that suddenly you're a medical expert. Certain doses of caffeine are actually healthy for people."

"Keywords: certain doses." Amélie, who had yet to speak up, said. 

"You drink coffee more than I blow things up and I literally have a schedule for when I do that." Jamison added, seemingly amused by the entire situation.

Realizing they were all serious about this, about actually having an _intervention_ to prevent her from drinking coffee, she rose from the table, placing a hard glare on her face which she trained on each member of the group. Especially a certain green-haired individual beside her who seemed to have orchestrated the whole thing. This had to have been one of his jokes.

"I can go without coffee." Angela said, sighing. "This is ridiculous. I won't drink anymore coffee this week if it'll prove to you all that I'm _not_ addicted."

They seemed satisfied with that and after exchanging a look, nodded in her direction.

Rolling her eyes, Angela makes for the door before realizing that she still has her relatively full coffee mug in her hand. 

"I'll start after this one." she says, downing the coffee before they could protest. 

Scoffing, Angela made her way back to her desk to actually get some work done. It'd be easy to go without coffee. She'd definitely be a little more irritable but that was the price they had to pay for making her do this. Suddenly, she sympathized with Satya regarding their co-workers. 

Sighing, she tabbed back to her health articles and began to read once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, guys! I've been a little busy with school so I didn't get to add the pics and format it until now. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little Angela chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'm happy so many people are enjoying this so far. Hopefully you find it funny? haha
> 
> sleepieash @ tumblr


	4. Issue 4

* * *

It was Angela’s second day without coffee and Hana was sick of it.

It was enough that Angela was only slightly short of unbearable. Now, for unknown reasons, her intervention group was reaching out to Hana to join them. She had no intention in doing so but since she did have to meet the members of the group properly, she decided to go to one of their meetings.

Heading into the break room, she noticed Genji, Sombra and a few others gathered at a table. Jesse, who she’d met a few days ago after their chat, stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed across his chest.

The members watched as Hana took a seat (that Genji had pulled out without even looking at her).

“So?” Hana asked as soon as she’d settled in. “What are you guys gonna do about this?”

“Do about what?” Genji asks, still staring forward with the most serious look Hana had ever seen on anyone around the building.

“Um, about Angela?” Hana replied, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think this whole thing is working out for you or her. And frankly, it’s not working out for me either.”

“How does this affect you?” Jesse piped up from where he was still resting in the corner.

“How has this not affected me?” Hana exclaimed. “She claims that ‘The Sims’ is a waste of her time now.” Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, a solemn look crossing her face. “Who am I gonna play with now?”

“Lúcio, don’t you like games?” Sombra asked, turning to one of the members at the table that Hana had yet to meet.

“I play Tetris on my computer and that’s literally it.” Lúcio replies.

Apparently, that seems like a good enough answer to the other occupants as they all nod in tandem. Hana, who doesn’t think that’s enough interest, stays quiet but notes that she has to properly introduce herself to Lúcio later after she was done dealing with... whatever she’d been roped into. After all, he seemed cool enough.

“Anyway, Hana is right.” Sombra said, surveying the room. “We do need to do something about Angela. I was sitting at Satya’s desk this morning, I told her good morning and she couldn’t even reply to me cause she was literally still asleep.”

“How so?” Genji asks. And then, he narrowed his eyes. “And why were you sitting at Satya’s desk? Where was Satya?”

“Minor details, Greenie. Satya’s there right now so that’s all that matters.” Sombra leered. “Back to my story... Angela had walked in still wearing a sleep mask and earplugs. Honestly, now that I think about it, how’d she get here with those things on?”

“Talent.” Lúcio says with a shrug.

“Well, nevertheless,” Genji cuts in. “It’s either Angela finishes this week without a single cup of coffee or I get to say she’s addicted whenever I want.”

He leans back in his chair, satisfied. “And we keep having these meetings.”

Jesse chuckles at this and moves towards the table to rest a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “I feel like you’re just doing all this to annoy Angie.

At these words, Genji placed a hand over his chest and looked at the man in horror. “I would never! I’m only concerned about Angela’s health.”

Jesse’s smile grew a little sinister.

Genji immediately deflated. “Remind me again why you’re my best friend.”

“You’ve known each other way too long and he’s one of the only ones that can keep you in check.” Yet another individual who Hana didn’t know, spoke up.

Thankfully, along with the girl who had just addressed Genji, there was only one other person that Hana hadn’t met. The first girl had short brown hair and one of the sunniest dispositions she’d ever seen. The other girl (who was seated right next to the first girl) was a bit more gloomy with long, dark hair and a bunch of spider-themed accessories.

With how close they were sitting and how affectionate they occasionally were (no, Hana had not been watching them), she assumed they were dating. Hana made a mental note to find out their names later and add them to her ever-growing world in The Sims.

"He doesn't keep me in check." Genji replied, mortified. "For example, he can't stop me from revealing his crush on my brother."

After saying this, Genji threw a hand over his mouth in what looked like shock. However, everyone else at the table looked throughly unimpressed with him.

"Oops, wrong chat." he says, turning to Jesse.

"This is a verbal conversation, you asshole!" Jesse exclaims, looking like he's five seconds away from wrapping his hands around Genji's neck.

"Calm down, idiota." Sombra says, waving her hand in front of Jesse's face. "We all knew that already."

"Am I that transparent?" Jesse asks, a bit sheepishly.

"At this point, I'd be surprised if Hanzo himself didn't know."

The other occupants all nodded. Hana didn't know this "Hanzo" yet, but she figured he had to be somewhat like Genji with them being brothers and all.

Jesse says a simple "Oh." before promptly turning on his heels and exiting the room swiftly, a look of mortification crossing his features.

Genji watches him before clapping his hands once and dismissing the intervention meeting. Although, it could hardly be called that since they didn't get anything done at all. Which meant that Hana would still have to deal with an Angela that looked half-dead but angrier than she'd ever seen her.

Sighing, she went back to her workstation, and focused on writing her column draft.

* * *

Around two hours later, she tabbed away from her draft (or rather, the paragraph that she'd typed out before switching to watching a stream) and logged onto the discussion boards. Her column idea seemed well enough but looking at others' examples was always a good idea. Especially considering that her first check-in was coming up and knowing Satya, she'd probably be hard on her.

Hana navigated to the columnists' boards and looked through the most recent post.

**Ideas?**

****

by **Lúcio Correia dos Santos** \- _Thursday 2:35 PM_

> So, considering recent events... I've been thinking of focusing my column around distraction and how music can help you focus. I've already written about half of it, but what do you guys think?

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by **Satya Vaswani** \- _Thursday 2:57 PM_

> Music is a distraction.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Lúcio Correia dos Santos** \- _Thursday 3:00 PM_  

> Can someone who doesn't hate me answer my question?

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Satya Vaswani**  -  _Thursday 3:05 PM_  

> I don't hate you.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Lúcio Correia dos Santos**  -  _Thursday 3:06 PM_

> I think we both know that's not true.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Satya Vaswani**  -  _Thursday 3:10 PM_

> When have I ever done anything to make you think I dislike you?

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Lúcio Correia dos Santos**  -  _Thursday 3:12 PM_  

> I think it'd be easier to make a list of what you _haven't_ done.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Jack Morrison**  -  _Thursday 3:16 PM_

> Are you two ever going to get along? Anyway, that sounds good, Lúcio. Especially with how Angela has been walking around here looking.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by **Angela Ziegler** \- _Thursday 3:26 PM_

> What is that supposed to mean?

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Genji Shimada** -  _Thursday 3:28 PM_

> Oh, this should be good.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Jack Morrison**  -  _Thursday 3:30 PM_

> We're just worried about you, Angela.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Angela Ziegler**  -  _Thursday 3:32 PM_

> Mmhmm, yeah...

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Lúcio Correia dos Santos**  -  _Thursday 3:35 PM_

> Sorry to interrupt, but this is _my_ thread.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Angela Ziegler**  -  _Thursday 3:36 PM_

> Sorry, but every thread is mine now since the conversation always turns to me.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Lúcio Correia dos Santos**  -  _Thursday 3:38 PM_

> Alright, well can you at least tell me how my idea sounds?

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Angela Ziegler**  -  _Thursday 3:45 PM_

> Sounds like an idea.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Lúcio Correia dos Santos**  -  _Thursday 3:46 PM_

> Um... a good one or a bad one?

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Angela Ziegler**  -  _Thursday 3:47 PM_

> Sounds like an idea.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Lúcio Correia dos Santos**  -  _Thursday 3:50 PM_

> I hate this job.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Satya Vaswani**  -  _Thursday 3:53 PM_  

> _Don't we all._

Hana blinked at the thread. It definitely derailed from the original topic. So much so that even perfectionist Satya had ventured away and started what was close to an argument with Lúcio. Hana couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of history there between them and kept a mental note to ask one of them about it later.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Hana Song**  -  _Thursday 3:55 PM_

> Moving back to the original topic! That's a good idea, Lúcio! Is it alright if I also do something similar for my column?

Hana cringed a little at how formal she was being. But, she did want to make a good impression.

**Re: Ideas?**

****

by  **Lúcio Correia dos Santos**  -  _Thursday 4:00 PM_

> _Finally_ , someone, said something useful. And sure, Hana. Let me know when you have a draft and I can check it out for you.

A little bit more sure about what to write about, Hana smiled to herself and tabbed back to her draft. Gaming was, admittedly, probably more of a distraction than something to help someone focus on important tasks. However, she could definitely write about how it provided a well-deserved break for those under stress. Nodding, she got back to work and tried to power through her first draft.

Hana got through the second paragraph before sighing, giving up and loading up Cuphead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! As you probably noticed, updates are getting slower. I'm working on some stuff for school right now so I'm pretty busy. However, I'm still gonna get chapters up, but it'll just be irregular until all of this is worked out. Hopefully, I can get back to regular Wednesdays again. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was kinda short and thank you for all the comments and kudos :)
> 
> Writing blog - sleepieash @ tumblr


End file.
